


Comfort Soldier

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: This is a Dark Steve Rogers/Captain America! Don’t ask me why I just did!  You can hate me later!





	Comfort Soldier

He knew that she once belonged to Bucky or actually the Winter Soldier, but that didn’t matter. She was his, his…pet, that he found in that base, chained to the floor by heavy shackles and a hell of a bitch to drag out. Gazing over at the tired sleeping form draped in nothing but sweat, thick hips covered in bruises, and thick frame littered with many more that he wished would stay so that everyone knew SHE, or Y/N was what on the file, was his.

Twisting her wrist in the heavy shackles Y/N ached all over having come out of the recent tussle with HIM for the 5th time that day. Y/N knew he had to be sore to, serum or not Steve had to be slowing down. After all she had been able to sink teeth into his ribs this time when he made the mistake of leaning to close to throw the sheet over body. Which had led to her current state of sweatiness. It seemed his appetite was worse than Bucky’ ever thought of being.

Chains jingling got the blonde’ attention, looking away from the coffee pot to see Y/N pushing her soar body off the sweat drenched bed. Probably thanks to the fact they both run hot. Turning from the pot but leaning back against the counter, arms folded across his chest to watch her, his side still aching from where the bite was slowly healing. Curious what Y/N was about to do because last time she attempted to escape out the window. What a fiasco that was, & a hell of a cover up, Y/N was still getting punished for.

Y/N didn’t have to look to know where the Great Captain America was, she knew, always went to the coffee pot, his habit his pattern. Pulling to the edge of the bed, Y/N gingerly put her feet to the floor, holding the shackle chain on them to keep it from smacking the hard wood. Standing on feet that tingled to shuffle to the bathroom, only thinking of peeing but the shower called out to her.

Opening the door to step in, after taking care of other needs, Y/N turned it on immediately not caring if the cold water hit first and standing under the scalding steam to wash the stench of sex off her. Loosing herself for a moment and cursing out load for doing so when an overheated body like her own pressed into her back. Scorching hands gliding from the tops of her shoulders to the shackles that fell to the tile with a clank.

“I don’t remember granting you reprieve yet. Don’t you remember? You weren’t allowed out of bed today,” came Steve’ dark voice in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

Placing his hands on her thick waste to travel down them like he had her arms, sinking to the floor at her back to unlatch the ones around her sore ankles. Slowly making his way back up, placing a kiss on the fading bruise that laid over her lower back from where he had slammed her against the counter.

“I want…let’s do something different, we’ve already had shower sex. But let’s try this,” the Captain spoke darkly leaning around her body turning the dial too cold before he spun her to face him, too weak to protest or maybe giving up.

“Come on doll, I know you still have some fight left in you,” he spoke quietly.

The pride of America reaching down to thick, bruised thighs to lift Y/N up & throw them around his waist. One arm supporting her buttocks to hover Y/N over a painfully erect man hood that twitched when hot, slick folds tickled over it.

Y/N arms moving to wrap around his neck but jerked away when Steve’ free hand clamped to her neck thumb pressing up into her throat to keep teeth pushed back from him. Y/E/C eyes sparkling with malice because he caught onto her, still tasting blood on her tongue.

“I know how sharp those teeth are,” Steve laughed up at her, scorching hands holding to his forearm for support, igniting the fire in his loins.

It was an attempt to move away from his waiting cock, cold water washing over them both, the overheating of there bodies causing steam that was hanging thick in the shower. Two words, Y/N had hardly spoke two words to the great Captain America since all this began, & now, now all she could think to do when he pulled her down around his erect twitching cock that made her throbbing cunt ache more, was to spit in his face.

Before fully seated, bloody spit hitting his cheek, all Steve could think to do was thrust into her the rest of the way, causing a primal grunt to fall form her lips, slamming Y/N back against the cold tile of the shower so hard it cracked.

“Damn doll look what do did,” Steve laughed darkly, pressing harder into her entire body, pulling out to thrust back in harshly, his own cock raw from all the pounding he had been doing to her since he brought her to the compound.

It wasn’t in Y/N to give up, not in anyway, but when someone was pressing a bruise into your throat it was hard to fight back, especially with your head buried into a tile wall, skull aching & throbbing, senses reeling & fuzzy. Trying to get bearings the moment of his final thrust, the contrast of heat flooding her womb & the cold water that cascaded over their bodies sent chills through her.

Finally done chasing his high, Steve looked up to realize that he may have slammed her to hard into the wall thus time, blood trickling down the cracked tile & filling her body shake for the first time. Pushing back, letting go of her throat & arms falling limply to her sides, Steve having to hold her head steady.

“Maybe Natasha was right, maybe you do need a break,” Steve spoke, darkness dripping when he spoke those words.

Releasing Y/N legs to slip out of as she slid to shaky feet, looking up at him drunkenly. Lifting her hand to the back of her scalp to touch the nasty gash that was already healing but hot blood soaking the hair. Pulling her hand between the two to allow the water that rained over them to wash it away, looking up to Steve in hatred, hatred that fueled a rage that she was all too familiar with.

Thrusting Steve into the opposite wall, Y/N didn’t hesitate to break through the shower door to take off thought the bathroom, slipping on rugs & what have you to make her way to the bedroom door. Reaching out, almost there, thinking she could, could, could…

The familiar sound of a shield cutting through the air was what she heard before receiving a sharp hit to the bend of both knees, falling hard into the door. Still reaching for the knob that slipped from wet fingers when scorching hands wrapped around sore ankles. One violent jerk & Y/N was on her back on the cold wood floor, a dripping wet body falling over her to pin her. Legs kicking out & slipping on bloody spotted floor while wrist were gripped so tightly they began to bleed.

“That was a nasty trick sweetheart,” Y/N heard, looking up into lust blown baby blues that held a sinister look & a wicked smile.

“Looks like you still didn’t learn from last time,” Steve continued voice dripping with an eerie calm as if he was out on the battlefield solving an unexpected problem.

Glaring up at him twisting sore wrist in his hold & looking down at his cock that was beginning to harden once again then back up to Steve who had looked down with her.

“What can I say baby doll, he loves you just as much as I do,” he chuckled darkly leaning down to take a bloody kiss, pulling away to watch blood trickle from the corner of Y/N’ mouth.

“But it seems,” Steve continued, shifting her wrist around so that one hand held them, bones cracking, free hand forcing Y/N legs open & at her sore cunt once more.

“I need to keep working with you,” he growled the moment he sank balls deep into her for the 7th time that day having to pause so he didn’t go off early, his back hurting, not to mention the shoulder she had shoved into the wall had been dislocated.

“You need to learn that your place is here,” the blue-eyed Captain grunted pulling out & pounding into Y/N so hard her hands hit the door, head slamming into them, the door banging in its casing.

“On my cock,” he thrust again, this time earning a quiet yelp, leaning down to suck at a bruised nipple to make her squirm under him.

“In my bed,” Steve grunted after another thrust, cock twitching, hips stuttering.

“On my floor,” he panted out, climax overtaking him, head pressing between her breast that heaved for air.

“Where ever I please,” he panted, looking up at her, sliding out to jerk Y/N up by her wrist & lifting her into his arms.

“Because you are mine, understood soldier,” Steve spoke down like a commanding officer, something he knew that she couldn’t ignore due to conditioning no matter how hard she fought it.

“Yes captain,” a tired voice spoke, leaning into his body as he carried her back to their bed to rest, to heal, to prepare for when he was ready to take her again.


End file.
